memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Leslie
| Rank = commander | Insignia = Commander uniform rank pin image | altimage = 220px|Leslie. | altcaption = Leslie (2260s). }} Ryan Leslie (also known as Frank Leslie or Ed Leslie) was a Human who served Starfleet as an officer during the 23rd and 24th centuries. In the 2260s decade, Lieutenant Leslie served in the operations division aboard the . Leslie was cross-trained to perform a variety of duties aboard the Enterprise from helm and navigation duties, to security and engineering. ( }}; ) Early life and Starfleet Academy Although born off of Earth, Leslie grew up in the city of El Paso, Texas, on Earth, near the Starfleet Impulse Engine Testing Grounds. On clear nights, Leslie would visit the Testing Grounds and wondered if the engines would pass inspection and where they would be ferried off to once they did pass. ( }}; }}) After completing his required education, Leslie enlisted in the space service and began his course of study at Starfleet Academy. Many of his fellow classmates later recalled Leslie as being a "...straightforward, strong young man" and "a nice quiet fellow, who could beat any two men in a fight...". James T. Kirk, who also attended the Academy at the same time as Leslie, recalled him as "the kid who always beat him in judo matches. ( ) USS Enterprise 2265 Lieutenant Leslie was assigned to the USS Enterprise at the request of Captain Kirk, who was impressed with Leslie's record in navigational sciences, which led to him being assigned as a relief navigator and helmsman. His advanced skills in navigation also allowed Leslie to take on a second career as a security officer. ( ) Leslie's first security assignment aboard the Enterprise in 2265 saw him join a surface detail to the automated lithium cracking station on the planet Delta Vega I, where they were ordered to watch over the mutated Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell who was contained in a holding cell. ( ; ) Leslie later assumed the helm during the subsequent detour to the planet Ravanar IV to investigate the destruction of the , replacing Lee Kelso, who had died during the Delta Vega expedition. He also served at the helm during the Enterprise s departure from as the starship headed home to Earth. ( }}) 2266 On stardate 1704, Leslie relieved Sulu at the helm following the Enterprise s narrow escape from Psi 2000, and remained at the post as the starship arrived at Tlaoli IV to retrieve a number of survey teams left on the planet's surface. ( ) 2267 Leslie was assigned bridge duty as ship's navigator during the ship's orbit of Modala, shortly after stardate 3012. ( ) Leslie was also on the bridge during a mission to investigate the discovery of the sleeper ship on stardate 3141.9. During the course of the mission, Khan Noonien Singh and 72 of his "supermen" were rescued from the Botany Bay hulk. After the reanimation of Khan, Captain Kirk invited Leslie and other members of the crew to an officer's dinner to investigate their guest's origins and motivations. After Khan's identity became known, the genetically engineered superman escaped from quarters and sabotaged the Enterprise engineering control systems, trapping Leslie on the bridge and cutting off that deck's life support. Leslie and the bridge crew lost consciousness from oxygen deprivation. Khan had Leslie and the unconscious bridge crew brought to the briefing room, where he tried to get them to pledge loyalty to him as the new commanding officer of the Enterprise, making them watch as Joaquin Weiss beat Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, and piped in viewscreen images as another of Khan's supermen slowly suffocated Captain Kirk in sickbay's decompression chamber. When Marla McGivers helped Kirk escape, Kirk and Spock flooded the briefing room with anesthesia gas, rendering Leslie unconscious, along with the captors. ( ) Due to his great experience, Leslie was often trusted to command the Enterprise when Captain Kirk and the other senior staff were off the ship. He was in command when the Enterprise encountered Trelane and again when they encountered Lazarus. ( ) Leslie was stationed at the engineering console on the bridge during the Enterprise s discovery of the planet . ( ; ) 2268 Leslie nearly died during a mission to Argus X on stardate 3614, when he was attacked by the dikironium cloud creature. The creature had drained all of Leslie's red blood corpuscles, but Doctor Leonard McCoy was able to save his life, and Leslie made a complete recovery. A short time later Leslie returned to active duty. ( ) On stardate 5524.2, Leslie manned the helm as the Enterprise limped to the Wagner Trading Post following an attack by a Klingon battle cruiser. ( ) Following the Enterprise's time jump to 1968, Leslie reported that the warp engines were nominal. ( |Forgotten History}}) 2269 During the Enterprise s mission to the Beta Canzandia III colony, Leslie was instructed to assemble a security team in preparation to take back the colony from Klingon invaders. He then accompanied Captain Kirk to the planet's surface and participated in securing the colony. ( ) On stardate 6720, Leslie served as Lt. Commander Scott's relief at the engineering console on the bridge during the Enterprise s mission to the planet Kyros. When a radiation front moved in on the Enterprise s position, Kirk ordered Leslie and Sulu to tie in their computer banks with the sciences station in the hopes of determining more about the phenomenom. ( ) In 2269, Leslie manned the communications post when Lt. Uhura and most of the bridge officers were at a meeting held by Carolyn Palamas, the ship's A & A officer. ( }}) 2270s Leslie continued to serve aboard the Enterprise well into the 2270s. In 2277, Leslie (still holding the rank of lieutenant) was serving as the ship's A & A officer. At this time, he attended a banquet that was held in honor of Fleet Admiral Karis Tatenen's arrival aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Shortly after, Leslie accompanied Admiral Kirk and a landing party to a lavish banquet put on by Matriarch Miranie on planet Macedon III. ( ) By 2279, Leslie had reached the rank of lieutenant commander, and served as security chief aboard the Enterprise under Captain Spock. ( ) Later career By the mid-2280s, Lieutenant Commander Leslie had been assigned to the . ( ) In 2293, Leslie attended James T. Kirk's memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy, along with many other former Enterprise crewmembers. ( ) By 2308, Leslie had gone on to serve aboard the starship as well as the space station KR-1, before applying for the post of chief of security aboard and being accepted. By this time, Leslie had been in Starfleet for over 50 years. Later in 2308, the Excelsior was destroyed by a trans-universal portal in orbit of Rejarris II. Most of the crew survived the ship's destruction and escaped through the portal to a planet on the other side. First officer Beskle Crajjik was killed when the escape pod he was in crashed, so Captain Hikaru Sulu promoted Commander Leslie to be his first officer. Leslie and the remaining Excelsior crew were rescued 11 years later by the . ( ) :The and the give Leslie's first name as Ryan. The gives his first name as Frank, while the novels Present Tense and A Less Perfect Union give his name as Ed. Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances ;2267 * * * References * External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet sciences personnel category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:starfleet navigators category:starfleet medical personnel category:starfleet first officers category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel category:uSS Excelsior personnel